Human Keys
by Tigertyler7
Summary: When Everyone from Fairytail and Sabertooth except for the exceeds, Lucy, and Orga were turned into keys, they will have to travel together to find the cause and reverse it. Will love bloom between them
1. Chapter 1

Human Keys

Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfelia just woke up due to the sun. She looked to her clock and the time was 12:00 P.M. and if that did not get her up nothing would.

"OH MY GOSH, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE GUILD 3 HOURS AGO!" Lucy screamed.

She immediately took a shower, brushed her teeth, had some toast and was going to head to the guild when a knock was heard on her door. She opened her door to Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth and all 5 exceeds from. She did not know what he wanted but something was off about him. His usual neutral face was covered in an almost panic.

Carla stood up and said "Hello Lucy, Mind if we all come in, something happened in Sabertooth and Fairytail while you were in here.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said

Lucy's eyes widened and she let them all in. "So what seems to be the problem everyone"

Orga answered "Everyone from sabertooth and apparently Your guild was missing and if that isn't strange enough, look what I found on the floor." He held up Yukino's keys as well as a bunch of different other keys

Lucy's eyes widened when he held up Yukino's keys. "No" was all she can muster up almost in tears.

Orga was not used to seeing girls cry so he did what anyone would. he pulled Lucy into a hug so she could cry. after about 5 minuets Lucy turned to the keys not on the key chain.

"What are those?" She asked

"We found them on the floor of both guilds Orga replied."

each one was blue and had various patterns and designs. Three caught her eye the most. one looked like a lizard spewing out flames with a fire symbol attached, one had a base of a snowflake, the last one was shaped like a sword. "These remind me of Natsu, Gray, and Erza" Lucy said. and just as she said that Natsu, Gray, and Erza appeared through the key.

Whaaaaaaaaaaat!? Lucy, Orga, and the exceeds all yelled.

I am just going to leave it at that for now

I don't Own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Human Keys

Chapter 1

as soon as the trio see Orga they prepare to attack him. Erza held up a sword and asked "What are you doing in Lucy's apartment Lightning God Slayer?" She questioned.

Lucy immediately went in-between the four and said "While you were all keys, Orga brought your keys to me as well as keys from sabertooth because Yukino is missing as well." Lucy said to the three. "speaking of which why were you keys in the first place and where were you guys before I called you?" Lucy asked

after apologizing to Orga, Erza said, We seem to be in a parallel world but it is not the celestial spirit realm. Everyone is in there as well as everyone from sabertooth. Yukino wants to talk to you though. she says she is the one with the rose tip and a star handle. Erza said as the three disappeared (Of course Happy talked with Natsu). after Lucy found the key she called Yukino who came out. of course Lucy lead everyone out so that she can talk to her spirits. Libra, Pisces, Ophiuchus, Loke, Capricorn, and Crux came out to further address the situation.

"Lucy, your friends and Orga's Friends all became spirits due to a strange magic." Loke stated

"it is called Supirittokī henkan or Spirit key transformation maagic." Capricorn said.

We traced it's whereabouts and we discovered Minnerva activated it on both Fairytail and Sabertooth as revenge for what happened at the GMG" Crux added.

at the mention of Minnerva got Orga shooting out black sparks and had to be calmed down by Lucy before her apartment caught on fire.

"Normally I would have pounded him about now but I don't blame his actions, someone from your light guild turned evil and nearly took everything you cared for." Loke spat. "as much as I hate leaving things like this to people like you, but Fairytail, Sabertooth, and us spirits need your help Orga." Loke said.

Orga and Lucy were surprised for sure, but Orga nodded his head to let the spirits know that he will help.

Capricorn added on "You and I Orgaa will raise Ms. Lucy's magic power and physical capabilities as well aas hand to hand combat.

Orga looked to the now horrified blonde about what she will have to go through with someone she hardly knows + 5 exceeds.

Lilly decided to speak up and said "I can train Lucy to weald a sword and other weapons.

Carla added "I will help Lucy study books on Celestial Magic"

"Frosche, Lector, and I will cheer you on and run laps with you Right guys?" Happy asked

"Absolutely" Lector said

"Fro thinks so too" Frosche added

"Don't worry Heartfelia, I wont let anything worse than sore muscles or a small electrocution happen to you. Orga grinned.

Lucy smiled knowing she was safe with him.

just then Yukino, Libra, Pisces(in human form), and Ophiuchus all went over to Lucy and Yukino said "Lucy, I want you to take my keys for now. I cant use them and I think keeping out humans is just as taxing as gold keys. form a temporary contract with them and if they like you more than me, you can keep them."

"Actually, Lucy can call out as many as 10 human keys at a time and still feel like a gold spirit." Crux said.

After the contracts with yukino's spirits were made Lucy took the chance to figure out who is who

Natsu- Lizard with a flame handle

Gray-regular key with a snowflake tip

Erza- a sword

Gajeel- a key that looks like a pipe

Juvia- a key that looks like a waterfall

Levy- a key that looks like books

Wendy- looks like wind blowing

Mira- looks like a demon hands with two horns

Elfman- a furry arm

Cana- a bottle and a card handle

Lisanna- rabbit ears

Laxus- lightning bolt

Evergreen- fairy wings

Bixlow- his babies lined up

Freed- his rapier

Master- an arm with a oversized fist

Guildarts- crater for the handle

Jet- an arrow

Droy- a flower tip with a leaf base

Laki- a mace

Nab- a drum stick

Vijiteer- a dance shoe for a handle

Romeo- a rainbow at the top and a flame at the bottom

Macao- flame on bottom and top

Wakaba- a cigar

Max- a key with little dots put into it

Warren- a telephone

Kinana- a snake

Sting- a lamp

Rogue-a ghost

Rufus- Brain at the handle

Yukino- rose tip and a star handle

Dobengal- shuriken on top and a dart on bottom

"Now that we know who is who let's go" Lucy said

Done

I don't Own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Human Keys

Chapter 1

Orga cut in and said "Do we even know where we are going?"

"…Eh…"Lucy said. she pulled out a map and Crux Pointed the location

"THAT IS THE OTHER SIDE OF FIORE!" Lucy yelled

"Not only that, the train half way is broken so we take the train to crocus and then we walk to the destination which is… the temple of slumbrpahti."Orga said. "Who keeps making up these names?!" He asks in Irritation. (That would be me)

"That is not important, let's just get there already." Lucy said. "I have a bad feeling that we are going to be chased by Minerva's Minions as we go along."

"Yeah let's go Fairy girl." Orga said.

The train ride was quiet for the two then Lucy said, "Since we will be stuck together for a while why don't we get to know each other."

Orga grunted in response

"What is your favorite color?" Lucy asked.

Orga pointed to his hair while Lucy flashed her fairytail insignia.

They were both suppressed when they had a lot of common ground. They both had awful fathers and both their mothers died when they were young. Orga had to go through 12 hours of nonstop physical training a day then his father died and then he joined Sabertooth. He didn't even know how to read when he got to Sabertooth at age 16. Lucy was abused by her father mentally so she ran off to join fairytail.

"Wait! what will people think when they see us together" Lucy panicked

"Uhh…Dont you have a celestial spirit that can help with hair and clothes at least." Orga asked

"Good thinking Orga" Lucy said

Open gate of the maiden and the giant crab Virgo and Cancer.

Lucy died her hair brown and wore what looked like what Erza wears underneath her armer

Orga cut his hair to that of a messy flattop and the only thing they had in his size was a pair of brown pants with what looked like a loincloth on it as well. A cloak was added to his appearance to hide his tattoos.

"Now that we are disguised We can walk unnoticed." Lucy said.

I know it is short but I ran out of Ideas. I hope to get another chapter in soon

Done

I don't Own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

I know it is short but I ran out of Ideas. I hope to get another chapter in soon

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Human Keys

Chapter 4

(In crocus)

"So far so good Spark" Lucy said

"No one recognizes us which means you did a good job Celestia" Orga replied

(They have to avoid using their real names due to the fact about they being undercover).(In this story Virgo takes care of cooking so they don't need to stop and get groceries.)

(They make it out of crocus and Lucy's dye wears off and they change into their normal cloths)

"Sorry about your hair Orga, Cancer can make hair grow out for women only." Lucy said. " Last time he tried it on another man and he ended up in pigtails (*shudders at the memory*)

"It is fine, I kind of like it short" Orga replied. his eyes stayed emotionless but his grin said it was true. "Let's get moving Fairy Girl" Orga said.

"I HAVE A NAME AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD USE IT PROPERLY!" Lucy yelled.

(Orga's thoughts) "Man she is cute when she gets sassy like that. Wait! CUTE?! Why am I blushing and my heart picking up pace?"

(Lucy's Thoughts) "He is so hot with the muscles and the short green hair. Oh no, Don't tell me I am falling for Orga?! at times like these I am glad Mira Isn't here."

(in the universe where Mira and the others are)

"They are so perfect for each other and they don't know that in here I can hear their thoughts." Mira said with hearts in her eyes. "Green haired brown eyed babies, blonde black eyed babies." Mira said over and over doing a little happy dance completely oblivious to the fact that she is not alone.

(Everyone sweat drops and just ignores her as she draws out a plan… anyways back to Orga and Lucy)

They were walking down a hill when suddenly Orga stops and said "SHH, we are not alone, we god slayers have similar senses to a dragon slayer. Come out and face us!"

Just then a man and a woman come out an start shooting out… a giant marshmallow and a giant stuffed animal?! They just bounce off Orga who with Lucy was confused.

"Aww man.. I would have thought our random create magic would be more deadly" the man said. "I am Minion 1 and this is Minion 2 and we are here to destroy you!"

Both Orga and Lucy sweat drop at their craziness and their lack of an imaginative name.

"Our magic can create anything out of thin air." Minion 2 said. "What does it create you ask? We don't even know it is random magic hahahahahahahah"

At that they start shooting random things from a bandaid and a plunger, to a tutu and a cake. one shot a doghouse and it crushed Lucy and that got Orga mad enough to send them into the sunset via black lightning. Orga then got Lucy out of the doghouse to examine her. she broke her leg but Lucy had a plan to heal that. Open gate of the twins Gemini, Wendy. after Gemini transformed into Wendy they both started healing.

(With the cats)

"Lilly, are you sure that we should be here in Lucy's place"? Carla asks.

"Only two people can go through the forest at a time from each side plus I think they need some alone time" Pantherlilly said with a smirk. " Once they are out of the forrest we will tag along" Lilly said

Done

ran out of Ideas again sorry.

I don't Own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.


	5. Chapter 5

Human Keys

Chapter 5

Lucy was healed after Wendy and Gemini Wendy healed her as soon as they were finished they both left.

"Are you OK Fairy?" Orga asks while double checking to make sure she was alright.

"I am fine, but I should ask you the same Orga." Lucy replied

"Why is that?" Orga asked.

"You looked like someone just started torturing your guild members to near death and you just got back to the guild." Lucy replied

He sighs and said "Lucy, I don't know what is going on in my mind, but I think I like you. I cant stop thinking you are cute and I don't know if you feel the same way I do right now." Orga said honestly

"Since you are being honest, I might as well tell you that earlier, I thought the combination of your muscles alongside your hair as is makes you look hot." Lucy said while blushing.

Orga said, "Maybe, we should ask someone about this, someone who specializes in this type of thing."

they stopped at a river

"I have just the Spirits and guild mates" Lucy said, "Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius and open gate of the scorpion: Scorpio."Lucy chanted

They both appeared with one Looking in particularly unhappy, until she saw Scorpio

"We are! What is it you need me and my love pumpkin here for?" Scorpio asked.

"We're having trouble understanding our feelings, we admitted them earlier but we need other opinions first." Lucy said. "We were wondering if you can help us with that? Lucy asked

"Sure, Aquarius honey, go talk with Lucy while I talk to the big guy here." Scorpio said. and left to talk with Orga away from the girls.

(Lucy and Aquarius)

"Talk to me Lucy, What exactly did you feel?" Aquarius asked happy that there is a possible boyfriend for Lucy.

Lucy tells Aquarius about the train ride and to when the minions attacked.

"That is how I felt before I dated Scorpio, and based of what you told me, both your subconsciousnesses is trying to tell you two that the other is the one." Aquarius said.

(Orga and Scorpio)

"Give me a recap about everything that has gone on after you left Lucy's place." Scorpio said.

Orga said the same thing Lucy said.

"I found myself thinking the same thing with Aquarius before we started dating. You two like each other no doubt about it." Scorpio said. "Ask her out tonight, just be warned that if she says yes, you will be her first boyfriend so take it slow. We are the same when it comes to that." Scorpio said.

(When they met up at the river)

"Thank you for your help Aquarius, You too Scorpio" Lucy said

"Yeah, thanks" Orga said.

They vanished back to the celestial spirit world.

"We should probably talk with some people about this too, is that alright?" Lucy asked

Orga nodded as she proceeded

"Mira, Cana, Levy, Makarov, Sting come out please." Lucy said as the 5 came prepared.

"You two would make such a nice couple." Mira said.

"I'll drink to you two." Cana said and then pretty much drank a barrel out of nowhere.

"Lulu, I am your best friend, I will support whatever you decide." Levy said

"Sting and I came to the agreement that when Lucy was hurt, You were much more powerful when you attacked the two people." Makarov said, "This only happens when any slayer finds their mate. I think you two should definitely research it, Sting has a book on the topic right?" Makarov asked.

"Right." Sting said as he handed Orga a book. "When this is all over, we want you both to get an insignia from Fairy tail and Sabertooth. The council normally allows one per mage but in situations like this they allow 2 so both can be happy. However, when it comes to the Grand Magic Games you have to go with your original team and you have to cover up the other symbol." Sting explained. "Good luck, and by the way, nice haircut Orga." Sting said as all 5 disappeared.

"It is settled then, Lucy will you go out with me?" Orga asked confidently.

"Yes, I will go out with you." Lucy said hugging the larger man.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review honestly and PM me with Ideas

Thanks

Tiger


	6. Chapter 6

Human Keys

Chapter 6

Lucy and Orga made it out of Crocus forrest holding hands and they are in some sort of meadow with beautiful flowers everywhere. there they were met by Happy, Carla, Lilly, Lector, and Frosche.

"Hey Lucy, what happened to Orga, who is that, and why does he look like Orga?" Frosche asked rather cutely.

"This is Orga, we had to change our appearance temporarily so we would not be recognized. Orga decided to cut his hair to disguise himself and Cancer can only regrow hair for women."

"That aside, we are currently in the Immamoron Meadow and after that is the Village of Spoiled Cakes." Pantherlilly Said

"You two seem happy together." Carla said

"Fro thinks so too." Frosche said

"What happened between you two?" Happy asked

(One explanation later,)

"They're so in Looooove." Happy and lector said at the same time

"Fro thinks so too." Frosche said

"Looks like the feeling I had and your vision were correct Carla." Lilly said

"DUCK!" Orga suddenly yelled.

Pantherlilly turned into his battle form and ducked with the exceeds while Orga ducked with Lucy

a stream of icy wind went over all of them then a beam of light hit Orga, Lucy, and Lilly.

when Orga opened his eyes he suddenly blushed in embarrassment along with Lucy and pantherlilly doing

he same thing

Orga and Pantherlilly who was in his battle mode were wearing nothing but a white speedo just barely covering their manhoods, Lucy was wearing a white bikini that felt 2 sizes too short, the other exceeds did not feel a thing. the fabric was thin but gladly not see through.

"This is happening way too fast."Orga thought. A man appeared laughing in front of them.

"I am minion 3, I use light clothing magic as well as ice magic that could make a clothed Ice mage cold. Freeze in my snowstorm." Minion 3 said and let out a freezing wind.

Orga held onto Lucy and used his magic to heat his body up and to send small pulses through Lucy while Pantherlilly acted as a shield for the smaller exceed. 3 minuets later Minion 3 passes out from magic exhaustion. The two plus 5 exceed are left dumbfounded at his lack of magic power. Orga sent him flying to who knows where. After he was sent flying Orga's, Lucy's, and Pantherlilly's cloths returned to normal.

"Why don't we train here Lucy?" Orga asked.

"Good Idea." Lucy said.

Lucy summoned Virgo and Set up 6 tents, one for each of the exceeds and one for Lucy and Orga, who was insistent of sharing a tent to protect her. It was late afternoon so Pantherlilly started teaching Lucy about swordsmanship and the proper stances for wielding a sword. After they were finished everyone had dinner then Lucy started reading books that Carla thought would be useful to her for 2 more hours. Then she watched a mock battle from Lilly and Orga for an hour and then everyone turned in for the night.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review honestly and PM me with Ideas

Thanks

Tiger


	7. Chapter 7

Human Keys

Chapter 7

Lucy was having a dream about Orga when all of a sudden the cutest and most painful alarm clock woke her up. Frosche was jumping on her stomach in an attempt to wake her up.

"Fro wishes you a good morning" Frosche said.

"I would be so mad at you if you weren't so dang cute." Lucy said

"Fro thinks so too." Frosche said

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE SO CUTE!" Lucy screamed as he hugged Frosche to near death

When she came out Orga and Pantherlilly were both making breakfast while Carla, Happy, and Lector sat around a fire.

"Good morning Lucy." Pantherlilly said. "We were just finishing up Breakfast.

"Hey Lulu." Orga said and came to her to wrap an arm around her. This was responded by a kiss from her.

as soon as everyone sat down, breakfast was brought out by Pantherlilly, Happy had a fish with water, Carla had a blueberry muffin with darjeeling tea, Pantherlilly had eggs with a bowl of kiwis, Lector was eating some cereal, Frosche was eating a razz berry muffin, Orga had a thing of bacon and pancakes, Lucy had Strawberry pancakes with strawberry tea.

Once breakfast was devoured, they let it digest for a little then went to training.

"Lulu, let's start of with some jogging, I would recommend you summon your maid or goat spirits then have the other out on it's own." Orga said.

If they have been listening Capricorn came out and said, "I am aat your service Ms. Lucy."

Lucy then summoned Virgo who asked for punishment which Lucy denied and left Orga amused.

"You punish her?" Orga asked.

"No, but I dread what she does to herself or with someone else in the spirit world." Lucy said with a shudder

"If you don't mind, I want to read this book while you jog with Happy, Frosche, Lector, and Virgo. Pantherlilly is busy planing a way to teach you more about using a sword. and I want to read the book that Sting gave me. Carla said she would help me because well… you know my past. After you jog for an hour come to me to learn hand to hand combat. We will then take a break for lunch and to restore your power. Then Pantherlilly will teach you how to use a sword. After that you study with Carla for a couple hours. when you finish that you will spar with me until virgo and Lilly prepare dinner. then we rest for the night." Orga explained. "Any questions?" Orga asked.

"Yes, what if we are attack by another minion while I train or anything?" Lucy asked.

"Save your strength while I blast them into next week." Orga said bluntly.

"DID YOU SAY I HAD TO FIGHT YOU?" Lucy asked hysterically.

"Yes, but the goal for me is to go as hard as I can while not knocking you out or injuring you too badly, Your goal is to eventually knock me out."Orga said."

after all questions were answered, Lucy, Virgo, Frosche, Lector and Happy were jogging while Pantherlilly was contemplating sword techniques to show Lucy while Orga and Carla were looking in the book about god slaying mating.

Orga was reading "When a god slayer finds the person of .. ,"Interest" Carla helped, you must bite into his or her… ,"Shoulder". once you bite her transfer some of your magic to the other person and in… ,"Response", You should have the other's magic transferred into the god slayer and then you can use each other's magic. once finished, the mate will have a… ,"Pattern" on the skin of the slayer's element. the rest is unknown." Orga finished

"I will say this much, your father was very neglectful to you, but at least he did not ignore you only to be recognized to be sold to a man for marriage forcefully." Carla said

"Never said I had it rougher than Lulu" Orga said.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review honestly and PM me with Ideas

Thanks

Tiger


	8. Chapter 8

Human Keys

Chapter 7

(Flashback, after Minion 3 was defeated)

"Looks like I will have to send Minion 4." Minnerva said, "He may be a nice guy, but with this collar, I can make him bend to my will. little did minion 3 know that his light clothing magic was just a little bit of what minion 4 can do." Minnerva said.

Currenty,

"All right Lulu, Come at me with all you have first.

"Lucy Kick." Lucy said. The force was so hard that it knocked Orga back a few feet.

Interesting, what I can tell by your kick is that is the only kick you can do, as well as you not knowing many punching techniques. Orga Said.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked.

"My deadbeat dad had me trained in almost all forms of martial arts." Orga said.

"What else did you dad do to you?" Lucy asked.

He forced me to get up at dawn, Jog 10 miles, I had small meals while he had a feast, Put a collar on me that if I failed a task it would burn me, he had me mutated my mind to know god slaying magic by instinct, he made me work out with weights more than 3 times my weight and let's just say he was a no leg day guy so my upper body is at it's max while my lower body is just like a person's who doesn't work out. He never took me out even to go cloth's shopping so I always worked out naked. he used spells to keep me from growing any body hair or facial hair ever so that my muscles were always visible. The day before he died he said that he was going to cast a spell to make me bald as to have the muscles on my head visible. he died the day after. Orga said.

Wow, Lucy said, How did you father die? Lucy asked.

He was severely overweight and had a heart attack. Orga answered.

Just then a pinkish red flame came and barely missed them and a man who had a build like Orga's but he was less muscular than him. he wore no shirt and had jade pants. his hair was black and he was wearing a collar. What was most strange about him was his eyes, they had no iris and were completely red.

They readied their battle stances. The man took a deep breath and said "Flame of the Jade Dragon" and the same flame encased Orga.

"Did he say Jade Dragon?" Lucy asked. "If that is true then…Oh God.

Orga came out unharmed but when he turned to see if Lucy was all right, she was blushing and then she fainted. Orga felt a breeze where it shouldn't be and he looked down to see that he was completely naked. He blushed furiously and turned to the Jade Dragon slayer who was screaming in pain and electricity coming from the collar. It then hit Orga that the man was in pain and was forced into doing this. Coming up with an Idea he went over to Lucy who was still passed out and woke her up.

"ORGA! YOU ARN'T EVEN DRESSED YET, WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?"Lucy yelled.

"Look" Orga pointed to the man who was screaming in pain with the collar sparking.

Lucy's eyes widened and she felt sorry for him. "We need to get the collar off of him" Lucy said and an Idea came to her. She took out the rapier key and summoned Freed.

"Hello Ms. Lucy and … Ok. So why did you summon me Lucy?" Freed asked uncomfortably. Lucy told Freed her plan which was to use the flame against him. As soon as she finished her explanation The man threw another fireball at them.

Dark Écriture, Reflect. The fire ball bounced off the rune and hit the man burning his cloths and collar.

He passed out no later.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review honestly and PM me with Ideas

Thanks

Tiger


	9. Chapter 9

Human Keys

Chapter 9

man was being healed by gemini Wendy because the man was still naked. He woke up panting as he had a nightmare. He saw Lucy and Orga watching over him. He tried to get up but was told by orga to take it easy. He then realized what was going on for the past month.

"Sorry about that you two. He said rubbing the back of his head. My name is Teal Jayde." Teal said.

introductions were made and then Orga and Teal got dressed into the same thing as Teal had no other clothes to wear. after that they each talked about Each other.

Teal was raised by Zincronis who had a change of heart about humans after what Hisui said to him. He survived and lived on. He raised a child he named Teal after his second favorite color. he taught Teal how to read, write, how to have a conversation, and all of his magic. despite popular belief, the flame that stripped Orga was not a dragon roar but a different spell. his real roar is a jade color.

"Zincronis disappeared just like the other dragons on the same day." Teal said. He taught me everything and before he disappeared he told me that he would go and why. I am not allowed to say anything more than that. Teal said. "I finished training 2 years before he left and we just worked on other things like telepathy and strength building. I am able to communicate with him whenever I want and link him to other people."Teal said.

"Interesting" Lucy said. "What are you going to do now Teal?" Lucy asked.

"I want revenge against minerva." Teal said with a dark aura around him. "Zincronis wants to make a telepathic link to all of you" Teal said as an image of Zincronis came to view. "First of all, I would like to apologize for what happened when we last met Lucy." Zincronis said. "That woman is so going down." Zincronis said. "If it was up to me she would be eaten and that would be my last human I would eat." Zincronis said. "I got to go, call me if you need anything." Zincronis said as his image disappeared.

"How did you know that I was acting against my will Orga?" Teal asked.

Orga told Teal about his past.

"Wow, that was harsh." Teal said. "Now that that is over we should get to training. I know a few meditational exercises that can raise the power of all magic and even double your magic capacity." Teal said.

After they talked they were attacked by minion 5 who attacked using a cooler. "OH GREAT COOLER TAKE WHAT YOU HAVE AND FIRE AT THOSE FOOLS" Minion 5 said. the cooler rose up and opened and it only shot one Icecube. "seriously? that is all I had. Uhoh" Minion 5 said. he was beaten by Teal's Jade dragon roar and sent him back to whatever hole he came from.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review honestly and PM me with Ideas

Thanks

Tiger


End file.
